The invention concerns new hexanor-brassinolid-22-ethers, processes for the production of these compounds, as well as compositions containing the same and having growth-regulatory activity for plants.
A plant growth promoting steroid, the brassinolid, has been isolated from the pollen of rape, and the structure has been determined (M. D. Grove et al., Nature, Vol. 281.216 (1979)). However, the growth-regulatory activity of this compound is not satisfactory.
Syntheses for this steroid are also known (J. Org. Chem. 44, 5002 (1979); Steroids 39, 89 (1982)). In these publications it is claimed that sterine side chains (with 8 to 10 carbon atoms), cis hydroxyl groups at C.sub.22 and C.sub.23, as well as alkyl groups at C.sub.24 are essential for the brassino steroid activity.